Of Spies and Royalties
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: They're just spoiled princes and princesses, on a vacation with some gorgeous and hot individuals, or at least, that's what they thought. They're just spies, tasked to protect and accompany a group of spoiled princes and princesses to prevent them from being assassinated in their vacation. But who knew it would feel so much more than that? AU


**A/N: Change of plans! This story will be one of the first to be rewritten I guess? Did I mention I was going to rewrite this Idon'trememberhahaisuck. I dunno I just pondered on possible changes in this fic and before I knew it I was hyped to write this. So yeah.**

 **I could have continued this instead of starting from scratch, but I really didn't like where the story was going, or even if the story was going anywhere at all! I felt like I was just beating around the bush. Not this time, hopefully. I hope none of you mind the rewrite.**

 **Same concept but many changes I'm not going to list. Find out for yourselves, by reading it!**

* * *

The halls were hustling and bustling with many grown men and women in their suits and shades, many of them were carrying around paperwork, others were in their earpieces talking to someone or simply just listening, and few were merely walking, their unusually hardened faces filled with determination. Through a passerby's perspective, it may just look like an average, busy office building. But that's not the case. Not really.

An average office building doesn't have employees running around with several top-secret government files, never meant to be seen by the public ever. It didn't have workers wiretap and spy on public and private places and people. Most employees didn't have scars that reminded them of traumatic missions, at least not most. Not really.

This wasn't an ordinary office building. Ordinary office buildings didn't have hardened and stealthy killing machines with the same amount of empathy as that of a rusted frying pan.

Yes. This was a top-secret spy organization. One of the most known and feared out there, W.I.N.X (it's a silly name, everyone knows, but no one has the guts to say it out loud). No one knows what it really means, however rumor has it that those who have heard of its meaning have not seen the light of day since.

And yet, walking amongst the grown and hardened spies were six young, bright teenagers (most of them, anyway), barely the age of majority. The teenagers' colorful and varied clothing stood out like a sore thumb within the endless sea of black and white suits, their nonchalant poses contrasted the grown spies' stiff postures.

Odd thing is, despite standing out within the crowd, at the same time, they weren't exactly the odd ones out either.

"Hey, good job infiltrating that huge cult a while back, guys," A spy praised as the teenagers walked by. Some thanked the spy or smiled politely, and some just scoffed.

Yes, those teenagers were also spies. deadly spies to be exact. Despite their young ages, they were usually tasked with A-rank, sometimes even S-rank missions due to their skills as they were taught from a very young age by their father, also known as the founder of the spy organization, W.I.N.X, itself. They were extremely lethal and precise in spite of their ages, to the point where they were well known by criminals, their names lurking in the shadows as a grim reminder that crime is not worth getting your ass beaten by someone who is young enough to be your angsty, hormonal child.

However, despite all of that, they were still normal teenagers. They attended school like everyone else, they had friends and were in cliques like everyone else, they party every other night like everyone else, they've dated, etc. However, no one in their school knew they were spies, and they intend to keep it that way.

"I wonder what the old man wants from us now," One of the teenagers, Brandon, wondered curiously, hands resting on his brunette head. He wasn't really in the best mood after being called to the agency while he was flirting with one of the prettiest girls in his class, but oh well. He was the charismatic of the bunch, often charming his way through missions as distractions while his teammates do the dirty work, and while he's not doing that, he's trying to break the world record of most girls in school (and even outside school) flirted. He was also pretty skilled in weaponry and ship flight.

"Another mission, I'd assume," another one of the teenagers, Tecna, piped up, teal eyes never leaving her phone screen. The strategist in the team, she often aided the mission with her impressive hacking and navigation skills, her ability to manipulate technology and electricity wasn't useless in missions either. When she wasn't hacking top secret files, she was in the lonely corner of the cafeteria trying to find some dirt on people who had wronged her, or simply playing video games. Despite her reliance on technology, she can be pretty lethal without it as well.

Several groans sounded within the youthful group. "Not again," Riven loudly groaned, violet eyes narrowing as his already scowling face scowled even more. "We just finished the last one last night!" The lone wolf and 'tough guy' of the team, Riven was very dangerous and lethal, often dealing with...eliminating the enemies. Sometimes he can get carried away with it and it terrifies his teammates. When he isn't taking terrorists' lives, he's the unapproachable loner who sits in a lonely corner (a different one) in the cafeteria and does nothing, still, girls in his class never fail to squeal whenever he so much as glance at their direction. He's strangely strategic and resourceful as well, often thinking of clever solutions in desperate situations on the fly.

"Maybe it's an important mission," Bloom suggested, tucking a stray piece of fiery orange hair behind her ear as she frowned at her teammates' lack of enthusiasm. The leader of the group, she took the missions given to them seriously and often gave orders to her teammates so they won't be very frustrated with one another and each goes solo. The reason why her team hasn't gotten out of control by now is that of her temper, which that in itself is not that bad but if one were to add fire into the equation then it gets bad real quick. When she isn't leading her team to victory or burning everything in sight while on a tantrum, Bloom's actually a pretty quirky, but normal teenage girl who loves all things creative and childish.

"Important or not, couldn't the old man just assign it to someone else? I could really go for a day off right now." Aisha sighed in an exaggerated manner, her long wavy dark brown hair bouncing in the process. The athletic and bold one in the team, she often did the more physical and daring tasks however her impulsive nature often made her tasks difficult. Her ability to manipulate water and 'Morphix' was pretty handy at times as well. When she isn't jumping down buildings to save someone, she's trying her best to win a championship volleyball game for her school or trying every sport under the sun.

Everyone continued on whining about their potential new mission and their need to rest until they reached the end of the hallway, now faced with a large, familiar door that screamed authority. Everyone immediately shut up, their breaths hitching and their shoulders stiff. The office.

"We're here," Helia announced, his dark bangs nearly covering his blue eyes. He was the calm pacifist of the team, often the one restraining enemies or rescuing victims, and because of this criminals tend to underestimate the young spy. But you don't underestimate Helia, especially when his friends and family is on the line. You just don't. When he isn't on missions, he's the quiet artist in school who often sits under trees with his sketchbook and people approaching him from time to time to admire his sketches, most of these people are girls, by the way, and they're not admiring his sketches (no matter how beautiful they looked), they were admiring him up close. "Who's going to do the honors?"

No one stepped up.

Helia heaved a sigh. "Fiiine." He turned to the door and gave a brief and polite knock. Immediately the door slid open automatically and everyone looked at each other as they went in the office, hearing the familiar voice talking to someone.

"Ah, they'll be great! I can't wait for you to meet them- oh, they're here!" The large office chair was facing the opposite direction, so they couldn't see their 'boss', nor the person the man was talking to. The teenaged spies looked at one another with faces of uncertainty, they had never heard the man this excited since... a while.

The office chair spun and showed an old man who looked like he was way past his prime, several wrinkles adorning his features and his once tall and muscular stature shrunk, making the chair look bigger than it already was. The founder and the leader of the spy organization, 'W.I.N.X', Saladin.

Also known as the man who raised them well and trained them a bit too well. The only person they knew as 'father'.

"Ah, kids! There you are," Saladin said, clapping his hands together as he smiled, a rare occurrence, but not unheard of. Right next to him, there was a hologram that showed an old woman, presumably around Saladin's age, clad in an elegant and ornate dress as a crown sat atop her head. They instantly knew who it was.

The spies' response was automatic, "We're not kids," Riven whined as the rest of the spies scowled in childish annoyance. They were 17 for goodness' sakes, one year from now and they're considered as 'adults' by society, they're anything but a kid by now.

"Right," Saladin told flatly, nodding with a small smile on his features despite his tone. A clear sign of joking disbelief. The woman in the hologram looked amused by the exchange, her hand behind her mouth to stifle her chuckles.

"They definitely remind me of my own, as you say, 'kids'," the older woman said fondly, recalling one of her daughter's angry pout after she and her siblings were referred to as 'children'. Queen Faragonda of Magix. The spies looked at one another. Everyone knew of Queen Faragonda, everyone knew that she had six children, everyone knew they were all adopted. But the spies didn't know or at least care to try to know even a little something about those princes and princesses. They just didn't care.

"Ah, speaking of which," Saladin turned back to the spies, "I'd assume that you already know why you are here, correct?" He asked, his once smiling face turning slightly serious.

"Um, a mission?" Aisha blurted, raising a brow.

Saladin and Faragonda looked at one another, "Technically, yes, but at the same time, no," Saladin told them vaguely. Everyone's brows furrowed in confusion. "I am aware that your summer vacation had already had started, and with your several successful missions lately, I've decided that..."

"You're giving us a vacation?" Brandon asked excitedly, a grin appearing in his handsome features. Everyone started to get excited as well.

The older man didn't seem to mind being cut off and simply nodded slowly. Everyone started to cheer and celebrate until-

"There's a catch, I know it," Tecna rained on her fellow teammates' parade quickly, darting a suspicious eye towards the old man. If Saladin only wanted to inform them that they're on vacation, he'd simply tell them straight up and let them go on their merry ways, but it looked like he was intending to keep them longer and the fact that the Queen of Magix herself in the room (digitally, at least), it just doesn't add up. "What's the catch?"

Both Saladin and Faragonda blinked, before looking at one another and smiled. "Alright, you got us," Saladin chuckled, raising his arms up to feign defense. "You're going to need to accompany and protect some individuals while on your vacation."

"I knew it," Riven threw his arms in the air as everyone groaned. "How is it a vacation if we have a mission?"

"There's no threat actively after the individuals so you don't have to be over their shoulders 24/7," Saladin rolled his eyes, "We only need you to accompany them and perhaps protect them if a threat ever does arise. Other than that, you and the individuals are technically both on a vacation together so we expect you to at least get along."

Bloom looked at Saladin, then glanced at Faragonda. She furrowed her brows as she quickly put two and two together. "Let me guess...the individuals are the Princes and Princesses of Magix, right?"

The older man nodded, surprised. "Yes," he said, "Faragonda wanted to surprise her own children by sending them to the resort realm on a vacation, but due to some mild political conflict, she went to me for some...'bodyguards' for the Royals."

"But I didn't want my children to feel unnecessarily uncomfortable and stressed during the vacation because of some usual bulky bodyguard, so Saladin decided to choose you all, clever and experienced teenagers their age who they may or may not like and relate to, but is also capable in dangerous situations. So my children will feel the sense of normalcy they've missed most of their life, being royalty and all." Faragonda explained with a gentle smile. "And you know, you really don't have to if you don't want to. It's okay if you don't want to." Saladin was about to protest, but he was cut off by the rise of the queen's hand.

The spies looked at one another, debating whether or not to go through with this mission, weighing their options. On one hand, they will have a free vacation in the resort realm for possibly a few weeks and get to relax and have fun, on the other hand, they will have to accompany some spoiled royals.

Finally, they came to their decision. They exchanged looks for one last time, before heaving a sigh, "Okay, we'll do it." Brandon said, shrugging. "A vacation is a vacation, after all. It shouldn't matter if we're babysitting princes and princesses."

Faragonda nodded, pleased with the spies' decision. Saladin cleared his throat, "Very well then," he said, "You will stay in the resort realm with the Royals for the next three weeks unless stated otherwise, all expenses paid." The spies smiled at this, pleased. "The Royals shall not find out that you are secret agents and so you shall pretend to be simply their 'tour guide' and 'friend'. Speaking of which, to make things easier for you, there will be a 'buddy-buddy' system in place, which means one of you will have to pair up with one of them to keep a closer eye on one instead of all."

"Fair enough," Helia nodded. Saladin cleared his throat yet again and pulled out some files.

"Bloom," the aforementioned redhead took a step forward with no hesitation, determined. Saladin handed her a folder and she opened it. "You will be paired up with Prince Sky," inside the folder was Prince Sky's information, and of course his photo. He was a handsome guy, the same age as her and her teammates, with his fair skin, medium-length blond hair, and sky (ha ha) blue eyes. He also looked pretty muscular and it said in the document that he knows swordplay, so she wondered why he would even need bodyguards. Nonetheless, she nodded, and Saladin continued.

"Brandon," the brunette was more hesitant than his sister, wary of whoever his pair will be. He hoped whoever it is that she (or he, no homo tho) hot. The old man handed him the folder, "You will be paired with Princess Stella," Brandon slowly opened the folder with his eyes closed and peeked with one eye, before he was pleasantly surprised to see a gorgeous blonde as his buddy. It's not an exaggeration either, with long golden blonde hair, tanned skin, not to mention those great pair of...b-eyes! Great pair of beautiful honey brown eyes! Y-yeah, that's what he totally meant. Pleased with his buddy, Brandon gave a thumbs up and Saladin continued.

"Tecna," the pinkette stepped forward with a shrug and was handed the folder. "You'll be paired with Prince Timothy," opening the folder, she saw a boy her age with a clumsy smile and she immediately knew what kind of person he was. Timothy was...eh, decently attractive, slightly above average but nothing worth noting with his shaggy orange-brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes. He doesn't come across as very annoying so she just nodded.

"Riven," the pinkette (the other one) stepped forward, his arms crossed. He was handed the folder and he begrudgingly opened it. "You will be looking after Princess Musa," he opened the folder and everyone expected for him to scowl...except he didn't. Instead, his eyes widened as he was...quite smitten when he saw her. She was beautiful, with her long dark blue hair, pale skin, and narrow dark blue eyes. And that smile, it's so-"

"Riven, are you okay-"

He immediately slammed the folder closed as he hid his face, "Uh, yeah- I'm fine."

"Are you sure-"

"Yeah, just go on with the stupid fucking intro thing already." He turned to face all of them away and never turned to face them again.

"Okay, then..." Saladin trailed off awkwardly as the rest of the spies smirked at one another. "Okay, next, Aisha, you will be paired with Prince Nabu."

"Prince Na-what now?" Aisha asked, "Isn't that the guy from the movie the Princess and the Frog?"

"You mean Prince Naveen?" Bloom asked.

"Close enough." Aisha shrugged. Saladin sighed and handed her the folder. She opened it and saw a handsome guy, with dark skin, long dark brown hair in a braid, and sharp violet eyes. His features also appear very...defined, with his cheekbones very visible and she thought it looked nice. "Oh, why not?" she said with a shrug. Saladin, taking as a sign of approval, continued on.

"And last but not least, Helia," the long-haired boy stepped forward and was handed the folder. "You will be paired with Princess Flora." He looked into the folder and was also quite smitten with the beautiful princess. She had tanned skin, long honey brown hair with blonde streaks in her bangs, and narrow emerald eyes. Though unlike Riven he decided not to make it too obvious and instead just nodded at Saladin.

"Okay, now that this is all settled," the old man started, turning to Faragonda, "you can inform your kids now if you want, I'll be there shortly after."

"Oh, right," Faragonda nodded and turned to the spies, "I hope you and my children will get along well enough. I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" With that, her holographic form was gone.

After the older woman left, Saladin turned to the spies, "That's all for now, kids. Please wait until further announcements," They nodded. "You are all dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N: To quote my past self in the previous rendition of the first chapter: Well, that was long(er) than expected, and I'm exhausted.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
